HTTYD 2 my way
by KAW021197
Summary: Enjoy! first HTTYD story! Hiccup/Astrid, OC's everywhere!
1. Chapter 1

** How To Train Your Dragon 2**

** By Kyle Wilson**

** Flames leaped from building to building. Wooden houses crumbled into smoldering piles of ash and burnt wood. Hiccup ran through the flaming wreckage of his own home to reach his dragon, the Night Fury, Toothless.**

** TOOTHLESS! Hiccup shouted. No response. The smoke and ash was beginning to cloud Hiccup's vision and suffocate him. T…Toothless! Hiccup coughed out. HICCUP! Someone yelled. It was Hiccup's girlfriend Astrid Hofferson.**

**While she was an agile fighter and excellent Viking warrior, Hiccup was a scrawny, weak, pathetic excuse of a Viking. It seemed strange that the 2 polar opposites of the tribe would be a couple and many Vikings disapproved of their relationship, especially Astrid's parents, who forbade Hiccup from being within 10 feet of her except during dragon training, which became their only place to see each other.**

** Hiccup, Toothless is outside, we need to leave! Astrid shouted over the roaring flames. Hiccup nodded and they ran outside.**

** Astrid's parents and Stoic, Hiccup's father and chief of the tribe, stood waiting with Toothless. Ingrid, Astrid's mother, strode forward and slapped Hiccup in the face. MOTHER! Astrid shouted. INGRID! Stoic shouted. Stay away from our daughter! Ingrid said angrily.**

** When am I supposed to show you I CAN take care of Astrid?! Hiccup yelled angrily. You CAN'T! Astrid's father, William, yelled. You'll never be worthy of any woman, regardless of what dragon you ride or how many you train Ingrid said.**

** Hiccup's eyes began to water as tears threatened to pour from his eyes. That's enough Stoic said. I just lost my home and so did Hiccup, this isn't a good time to… BUT IT IS! William shouted. He grabbed Hiccup by the tunic and got within an inch of his face. Stay away from Astrid or you'll regret it William growled.**

** Astrid, come, you'll never see Hiccup again Ingrid said angrily. But… Astrid began. A loud slap rang through Hiccup's ears as Ingrid slapped Astrid. No "If" "And" or "Buts" about it Ingrid growled.**

** Astrid's eyes filled with tears as she was led away. Hiccup finally succumbed to his emotions and ran off to the woods, despite Stoic's protests. Hiccup ran to the Cliffside of Berk, where he stared down at the water. Despite being 100 feet down, Hiccup desired to jump and forget his pain forever.**

** No a voice said. Hiccup turned to see who had said it, but no one was there. Hiccup the voice said again. W-who's there? Hiccup asked. Call the village into a meeting the voice said. Are you a god? Hiccup asked. Make sure Astrid and her parents are present. Now go the voice commanded. But… Hiccup began. NOW! The voice said angrily. Hiccup, finally snapping out of his paralyzing trance, ran for the town hall. He did not notice the 3 pairs of eyes who followed him.**

** Soon the meeting was in session. Where is the god? Hiccup wondered. Bah, this is pointless; no one is coming Mildew, the town's most hated resident, complained. Suddenly, 3 people walked into the great hall. Who are you? Stoic demanded. The figures removed their hoods to reveal a 15 year old boy with dark, chocolate eyes, a 14 year old girl with bright blue eyes that shone like diamonds in sunlight, and a 17 year old man with dark blue eyes that pierced Hiccup like cold ice. He looked like he was not in a god mood.**

** I am Kyle Wilson the man said. These are my 2 apprentices, Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz. What do you want? Stoic asked. I want Berk to allow me to set up a military base on it's nearby territory, known as Dragon Isle, as well as full notification of any and all military or dragon flight operations conducted by Berk Kyle said. Very well Stoic said. But that is not why I am here… I also want Astrid's parents, Ingrid and William Hofferson, to accept Hiccup, as their daughter's boyfriend without condition Kyle demanded.**

** NEVER! Ingrid shouted. We'll never accept Hiccup! Then you will suffer Kyle said calmly. Hah! You think that YOU can cause us any pain whatsoever? Ingrid laughed. You are almost as much of a fishbone as Hiccup is! William said. Astrid saw Ash's eyes narrow. He began to walk towards her parents, but Kyle stopped him.**

** They are not worth our time Kyle said. They are but scum between our toes. Nuisances, nothing more. Astrid gasped. Saying that a Viking was nothing more than a mere annoyance was akin to spitting on them. The crowd also reacted to the insult, muttering amongst themselves.**

** Excuse me?! William shouted. Oh, "it" speaks Dawn said harshly. Despite her high-pitched, cheery voice, there was no mistaking the anger behind it. Astrid noticed that they spoke of her father like dirt. William marched up to Dawn, towering over her despite her efforts to match him eye to eye.**

** You stay out of this, girl. This is men's business William growled. He put his hand on her shoulder, so as to move her out of the way, but she grabbed his wrist painfully. William groaned as Dawn slowly twisted his wrist. Let him go! Ingrid demanded. Wilson, remove her from the room! Stoic demanded.**

** No Kyle replied, smiling. Can I break his wrist? Dawn asked, looking at Kyle. Kyle paused. No, let him go Kyle eventually said. Awww, your no fun Dawn complained, releasing her grip on William's hand and walking over to stand by Ash's side.**

** William rose, clutching his sprained wrist. You're nothing but a slutty whore Berlitz! William roared. Astrid saw fire dance in Ash's eyes. However, it was Kyle who was in William's face faster than Astrid or Hiccup could blink.**

** How is he that fast? Hiccup thought in amazement. You have angered me for the last time Kyle growled. William gulped as Kyle embraced him, and Kyle's blue eyes were the last thing William saw.**

** This ends Chapter 1. What does Kyle do to William? Stay tuned for Ch. 2! I own nothing! Read and Review please. Will update soon. Little preview of CH. 2 below.**

_**A darkness enveloped the room as Kyle reached to William. NO! Astrid cried. It was too late.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HTTYD 2 Ch.2**

**Darkness enveloped the room as Kyle reached towards William. NO! Astrid cried. It was too late. Kyle wrapped his arms around William's neck and squeezed. William's eyes bulged, and a loud **_**crack **_**rang throughout the room.**

** Kyle released William, who crashed to the ground with a heavy thud. DAD! Astrid screamed, rushing to his side. WILLIAM! Ingrid cried. Astrid and Ingrid were on the verge of tears, but Hiccup was shocked. This god had simply dispatched one of the strongest Vikings in the village in a few seconds.**

** Astrid pressed her fingers to William's neck. It bulged outward, clearly broken, but he had a pulse, and was breathing. Yet, Astrid feared the worst.**

** Kyle leaned down and, yet again, wrapped his hands around William's neck. NO! Astrid screamed, startling Kyle. If you want him to live, stay out of this Kyle murmured. Kyle twisted his hands rapidly, producing another **_**crack **_**that reverberated in Hiccup's ears.**

** Astrid could see that Kyle had simply snapped her father's neck back into place. She sighed in relief. He will live, but he is now paralyzed from the waist down, so he is now useless, just as Hiccup had been Kyle said.**

** Now, Hiccup realized what Kyle had done. He had put William into the same position Hiccup had been living in for almost 16 years. He was now worthless to the village, a burden, a **_**hiccup**_**. YOU MONSTER! Ingrid roared. Kyle stared blankly at her.**

** ENOUGH! Stoic shouted, bringing his fist down on the table. Wilson, you have severely injured one of our best warriors! You may no longer occupy Berkian territory Stoic declared.**

** Kyle simply smiled. And who's to stop me if I do? Kyle asked. Stoic glared at Kyle. You will not occupy our territory, and if you do not leave now, you will die! Stoic shouted. YAH! The crowd shouted.**

** Dad, wait! Hiccup shouted to his father. I think he may be a god! Hiccup said. Even gods cannot force us to do anything! Stoic said. Well, since your "Gods" don't exist, they won't be a problem Kyle sneered. What? Hiccup asked.**

** Kyle rolled up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a Christian cross on his right arm. You're a Christian?! Stoic shouted in anger. Is that offensive? Ash asked, mockingly. Ash and Dawn rolled up their own sleeves to reveal their own tattoos. HEATHENS! Mildew cried. THEY MUST BE KILLED IMMEDIATELY! Mildew shouted. The crowd shouted in approval and drew their weapons. NO! Hiccup and Astrid shouted, but their voices were not heard.**

** Kyle held out his arm, and a blinding light shone throughout the room. When it faded, a man dressed in a white tunic that shone like the sun, appeared in front of them.**

** Who are you? Mildew spat. Tell me who you are! Mildew shouted. I am Jesus the man said. Whom you persecute He said. No… NO! Mildew shouted. JESUS IS DEAD! Mildew cried. There was another flash of light and the man was gone. Mildew fell to the ground, clutching his eyes. I'm blind! Mildew cried.**

** How could this be? Hiccup said. He looked into Kyle's eyes, and saw him staring at the sky, as if he were looking at someone. He looked happier than he had ever seen anyone else. Then it was gone, replaced by unimaginable guilt and fury.**

** I own nothing. Ch. 3 will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HTTYD 2 My Way Chapter 3**

**I own nothing. **

** Mildew crawled along the ground screaming and blubbering. Even though he was a grouch and a pain to be around, Hiccup pitied the old man. Kyle, however, showed no signs of remorse. The face of joy that had caused his face to seemingly glow was long gone, replaced by one of guilt and rage.**

** You reap what you sow Kyle growled. Kyle turned to walk away. Who are you? Astrid blurted out. Kyle froze, and then turned to face them.**

** I am Kyle Alexander Wilson. I have served the Lord God my whole life. These are my 2 apprentices: Ash Ketchum, and Dawn Berlitz. We are Legion they all said in unison. Their voices seemed to be amplified and the ground shook. Mildew cowered in fear.**

** Kyle looked at Mildew, who had begun to sob silently, and at William, who had since woken up and also cried upon hearing his fate. Kyle's hard face softened. He almost looked ashamed of what he had done. He closed his eyes and looked to the sky. The roof had been blown off when the strange man called Jesus had appeared. Kyle's face lit up again as he opened his eyes. Despite there being no clouds, thunder rolled.**

** Kyle smiled. Thank you Lord Kyle whispered. Before Astrid could ask what he meant, Kyle waved his hand towards the 2 men. First, at William. A loud crack reverberated throughout the destroyed hall and William sighed, as if in relief. Then he stood, and began crying tears of joy. Mildew suddenly exclaimed I CAN SEE! But no one paid him any attention.**

** The Lord is great and must be praised! William proclaimed. Astrid looked at Kyle, who smiled. Thank you Astrid said softly. You are most welcome, but thank God as well, for I am but a vessel, He gives me power Kyle said. Astrid fell to her knees. Your God, is he more powerful than ours? Hiccup asked. Yours are but an illusion Kyle said. Ours however is very real, and with your kind he is very upset Kyle said.**

** What do you mean? Astrid asked, suddenly scared. You have lived sinful lives, praising idols and false gods Ash said. By all means you should be condemned to eternal death and suffering. No please you must help us! Astrid cried. Relax Dawn said softly. Ash! Don't scare them Kyle said sternly. But that is what you said would happen to heathens like Vikings Ash said. If they don't listen, then yes, but God is always ready to forgive all those who ask Kyle said.**

** How may we obtain this forgiveness? Astrid asked. Well, being baptized in the name of Jesus Christ would be a start Ash said. Thunder rolled again, and Kyle smiled again. A pool of water flooded the hall. It was about waist high, and freezing cold. Kyle and his friends didn't seem to mind.**

**Do you accept Jesus as your Lord and Savior? Kyle asked. Yes Astrid and Hiccup replied. Thunder rolled again. Kyle softly grabbed their faces and dipped them into the water. Astrid and Hiccup were frightened, believing Kyle to be drowning them. They could hear angry protests from the crowd, and Stoic screaming very angry things at Kyle. But a wave of calm soon consumed them, and they suddenly felt love like never before.**

**I, Kyle Wilson, baptize you both, Hiccup Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson, in the name of Jesus Christ Kyle proclaimed. Die as Heathens, Live as Christians! Kyle shouted, and they both shot out of the water. The water had turned warm, like that of a hot spring. Hiccup gathered his breath and looked at Astrid. She was beautiful, with water glistening off her golden hair in the sun, and her now wet clothes hugging her body tightly, showing off her form. Astrid looked at Hiccup and saw similar aspects of Hiccup's "Manly area".**

**Kyle saw this and was immediately displeased. Hiccup was pushed under the water by an invisible force and the water turned cold again for him. He shot back up, choking on water and shaking water out of his eyes. Why did you do that? Hiccup asked. Dawn and Astrid giggled, and Ash laughed, while Kyle looked at Hiccup with amusement. Rule 1 of Christianity: Save it for marriage Kyle said. Hiccup and Astrid blushed beet red and Kyle began laughing. Hiccup and Astrid were happy though. God was now in their lives. And a new enemy would test them soon. Drago Bludvist was coming.**

** Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

** Hello, this is KAW021197, or as you may have guessed, Kyle Alexander Wilson. It has come to my attention due to some negative reviews from British, that the story seems so religious that it is no longer a HTTYD fanfic.**

** This deeply offends me. I've spent 3 months making the first 3 chapters. This is a HTTYD fanfic, just with several OC's and crossovers. It is also religious. Overly? Out of correct time? Perhaps, but it is just my take on the story.**

**This is also the most religious that the story will get. Spoilers Ahead! If you don't like them then do not read until spoilers are gone.**

**Spoilers: No more baptisms, or anything like that. I understand that most people will want to see battles not baptisms. God and Jesus WILL be mentioned and even consulted, but they will not partake in any battles. Kyle is based off of myself, and I am a loyal Christian, so God plays a huge part of my character. I do not plan on making this a lemon. If you guys want it to be, I'll consider it, but I won't otherwise. Before asking, YES Ash and Dawn are the same ones from Pokémon. I am a pearlshipper, and I wanted to include them into the story. More on Kyle's personal life will also be discussed. No real events will be mentioned. Spoilers over.  
**

**I appreciate both positive and negative reviews, but do NOT attempt to bash my political or religious views. These I will not allow. This story is not meant to be an exercise of political or religious right, nor the source of a debate. This is just something I make at my spare time during High School.**

**Enjoy the remaining chapters of the story. More battles will be ahead, and the first battle is next chapter. Will try to post after Memorial Day weekend. I'm going to Bend Oregon over the weekend so I can't update. Enjoy the story!**

**-Kyle Wilson, Servant of God and Jesus Christ.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

**The water had vanished on its own. Hiccup began to shiver from the sudden absence of the warm water. Suddenly, their clothes dried, and Hiccup was filled with warmth. Hiccup looked at Kyle, smiling.**

** Thank you Hiccup said. Kyle however said nothing. He stared off into space, as if oblivious to Hiccup or Astrid. Kyle? Astrid asked. Suddenly, Kyle's eyes shifted into focus, and his face, which had been one of happiness and joy, was replaced by horror.**

** Master, what did He say? Ash asked. Kyle looked at Stoic. Drago Kyle said. Stoic's eyes widened. Hiccup had vaguely heard of Drago while he had been eavesdropping on his father. All he knew was that his father had narrowly escaped death when he met him, and that he was a madman. He's coming? Stoic asked. No, he's still preparing, but when he's ready, all of Berk will fall Kyle said solemnly. We should attack him then, before he is prepared! Stoic cried.**

** He's more powerful than you think Kyle said. The Devil's influence surrounds him; I cannot read his thoughts, emotions, anything. We'd be completely in the dark, unsure of any battle plans he has. Then ask for your god's help Astrid said. I cannot Kyle said. He is not a dog to come at our request; He is a living, independent being with His own agenda. Besides, he said that this would be your first test Kyle said.**

** Either way, attacking is our best bet Stoic said. No! Hiccup exclaimed. You'd start a war! Let me go and we can negotiate a truce!**

** Kyle face palmed. Hiccup, you are dealing with a madman. Some men just want to watch the world burn, and Drago is one of them… there is no negotiating, and I will not allow you to go and put yourself or anyone else in danger because of your childish reasons! Kyle shouted. But… Hiccup began. ENOUGH! Kyle shouted, and the ground shook slightly.**

** Kyle breathed slowly. I agree with Stoic Kyle said. However, we should scout out the enemy camp, to make sure that there is no trap Kyle said. I'll assemble the top 5 spies that we have Ash said. Very well Kyle said.**

** Dawn, you begin mobilizing our forces. We will need the full strength of the American Army to defeat Drago Kyle said. Should I launch an attack on their supply lines? Dawn asked. No, that would alert them to an attack Kyle said. Scout it out instead.**

** Hiccup No! Astrid suddenly cried. Kyle turned in time to see Hiccup shoot off on Toothless flying towards the ocean. He'll get our men killed! Ash shouted angrily. I'll go after him, he will not reach Drago Kyle said. And how will you catch him? Astrid asked. He rides the fastest dragon known to mankind!**

** Kyle whistled loudly. A loud roar echoed throughout the island as a massive blue dragon emerged. Kyle spoke.**

** Saphira, my dragon is faster and far more powerful then Hiccup's night fury Kyle said. Kyle strode forward and mounted his dragon. Astrid, go with Dawn and scout out the enemy supply lines Kyle said. What about Hiccup? Astrid asked. I'll get him Kyle said. Stoic, you're with me Kyle said.**

** Stoic mounted his dragon, skullcrusher, and they took off. Stoic was shocked at how fast Saphira was. He was barely able to keep up.**

** There! Kyle shouted. A dragon was carrying hiccup with a masked rider on it. Several dragons surrounded him. Let's follow them Kyle said.**

** The masked rider took Hiccup to an ice cave. Inside, the dragons also brought toothless. The masked rider slowly approached Hiccup, while Kyle and Stoic watched from a distance. Hiccup? The rider asked. Should I know you? Hiccup asked. No, you were only a baby… but a mother never forgets the rider said. Hiccup and Stoic gasped. VAL?! Stoic shouted, leaping from their hiding place. Kyle sighed and followed. The rider froze, clearly terrified.**

** Stoic? The rider asked. My love… you're alive? Stoic asked. Cloudjumper never wanted to harm me Val said. You must hate me now… seeing me with dragons, living among them like I did with the people of Berk Val said. I could never hate you Val, I love you Stoic said softly. Val had a tear roll down her cheek, as Stoic leaned in and gently kissed her lips.**

** Hiccup was stunned. He had gone to stop a war, but instead had reunited with his long lost mother. However, Kyle was not as happy. He was very angry with Hiccup.**

** And Hiccup was going to pay dearly.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Astrid was lying down next to Dawn, watching as hundreds of soldiers loaded supplies onto ships that were then transported to Drago. Astrid had been concerned with the group they had selected. Dawn had insisted they take the Riders' Core/The original riders, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.**

** We shouldn't have taken them Astrid said. They'd be better off loading supplies onto our ships rather than spying on a supply line. We need as many men as we can get Dawn said. Astrid sighed angrily. No need to worry Astrid Dawn said. Suddenly, the dragons were shot with sleeping darts. Armed soldiers surrounded the group.**

** No need to worry? Astrid growled, slowly raising her hands in surrender, along with the rest of the group. How did they find us? Dawn asked. The lead soldier stepped forward, removing his helmet revealing a tone face with medium length hair. Your soldiers don't cover their tracks very well the man laughed. Dawn then saw that Fishlegs and Snotlout hadn't covered their trail in the snow. Astrid glared at Snotlout.**

** What?! Snotlout asked. Covering the tracks was YOUR job! Astrid shouted. Well I wanted to chat with Ruffnut! Snotlout said angrily. Ruffnut just kept staring at the man who had arrested them with dreamy eyes. Me likey She murmured. Ugg Dawn groaned.**

** After the man, named Eret, had chained them, he took them to the largest ship in the harbor. Onboard, they saw a man with dark skin covered in scars, wearing a black cloak, and carrying a large spear with a hook on the end. Drago Dawn growled. The man smiled. Hello Dawn he said.**

** He looked at Hookfang, Snotlout's dragon, who breathed fire at him. Instead of dodging, Drago put his cloak in front of him like a shield, which deflected the fire. He then swung his spear around wildly, shouted loudly, which intimidated Hookfang, who bowed to Drago, whimpering. Drago then stood on his snout like a prized elk.**

** What are you doing?! Astrid shouted angrily. You belong to me now Drago said. He looked at Eret. We found these dragon riders scouting the supply lines sir Eret said. And why are the Americans interested in our affairs I wonder? Drago growled getting to within inches of Dawn's face. Dawn spat in it.**

** Drago smiled and cleaned his face with his cloak. How very gauche Drago said. This isn't the first time I've run across you near here Dawn Drago said. You will not escape this time.**

** Dawn glared at Eret. I will, the same way I did last time Dawn said. Oh, but you aren't being imprisoned like last time Drago said smiling. He looked at Eret. Kill her he said. NO! Astrid shouted. Astrid broke free of the chains with inhuman strength. Astrid had no time to ponder how she did that, but she threw a punch aimed at Drago. Drago held out his hand and made a squeezing motion. Astrid stopped, unable to breathe. She clawed at her throat, trying desperately to remove the invisible hands on her throat.**

** Jedi scum Drago smiled. He threw her to the side, slamming her against the side of the main mast. Her head began to spin. Drago then threw her over the side of the ship, onto land, which was over several hundred feet away. He leapt after her.**

** Suddenly, Eret pressed his necklace, which glowed. He then knocked out several guards, and began to free the group.**

** Astrid was hurting as Drago grabbed her again. My prize Drago said. He ripped off her armor and underlying clothes. No… Astrid groaned, to weak to do anything. Like the dragon, you are now mine! Drago said reaching for her panties. Before he could grab them, someone flew over Astrid, kicking Drago through several rocks, and into the nearest ship. Astrid looked up at her savior.**

** What did you do this time? Kyle asked.**

**End of Ch. 5**


End file.
